Keeping the Shadows at Bay
by JemiB
Summary: Harry helps Draco.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, WB, Scholastic and all others involved. Unfortunately that does not include me. **

* * *

Harry awoke to rough hands pushing him onto his back, before a larger body covered his. His hands were grasped in a steel-like grip and dragged over his head. Before he truly knew what was happening, the body above Harry settled between his legs, immobilizing Harry.

Harry opened his eye, squinting, trying to see through the sleep and the dark and his naturally fuzzy blur. In the small shaft of moonlight, Harry saw the person above him.

"Draco?"

The blond didn't seem to hear Harry, or rather; he didn't seem to understand Harry. Harry caught a glimpse of Draco' eyes; they were wild, inhuman eyes; haunted eyes. And Harry knew what was going to happen.

After that, everything blurred together. With a growl at the back of his throat, Draco latched onto Harry's neck, biting at the tendon; kneading it between his teeth' drawing the blood to the surface; marking Harry. And Harry put up no fight; neither did he encourage Draco.

One instant there was cloth separating the two, the next they were flesh to flesh. As much as Harry tried, he couldn't stop his body's reaction to Draco. As Draco roughly rocked his hips against Harry, he could feel himself swelling due to the stimulation.

Draco transferred his grip on Harry's wrists to one hand. There other he trailed down the sides to the smaller body. He used his nails, leaving light red gashes in their wake.

Harried was pinned down by Draco's superior weight, so his movement was limited. He tried not to squirm. Harry closed his eyes when he felt Draco's hand at his entrance. Harry relaxed his body as much as he could, but was still unprepared at the intrusion; the painful thrust of two calloused fingers, the sharp slide of nails against sensitive skin.

Draco thrust his fingers in and out of Harry, intentionally ignoring the smaller boy's prostate. A short time later, he withdrew his fingers and released his hold on Harry's wrists.

"Leave them there." The voice was rough, gravelly and animalistic; and Harry shivered. He silently cursed his body's reaction to Draco, even through logically he knew it was only a reaction to a certain stimulus; Draco could induce a reaction from a rock.

Draco sat back on his haunches and spit on his hand. He grabbed his own erection and; mingling with the pearly drops oozing from the tip, lubed his cock. With a brief glance at Harry, Draco hooked his arms under Harry's legs and rammed inside and started moving. He gave Harry no time to acclimate himself to the intrusion.

Harry's eyes squeezed tightly closed and he fisted his hands, digging his nails into the flesh of his palms until he drew blood. Even knowing why everything was happening, why Draco was doing this, it didn't lessen the physical pain.

There was no finesse to Draco's movements. They were frenzied and frantic and, most of all, desperate. He leaned over Harry and captured his lips in a kiss so incongruous with his other action. The kiss was gentle, thorough and sweet. Draco moved his mouth and licked the path of tears Harry didn't know he'd shed. Below, Draco's thrusts were hard, fast and bruising.

It was over quickly. Before Harry knew it, Draco groaned and stiffened and deep inside, Harry felt warm wetness. Draco slumped heavily onto Harry, making breathing difficult. The friction from Draco's heavy panting reminded Harry that through it all, his body had not been unaffected. He tried to wriggle his hips to no avail, but it did capture Draco's attention. He lifted his head, which had been resting on Harry's chest over his hear, and looked up.

Draco levered himself to his elbows and looked between their bodies. He smirked when he saw Harry's straining erection. Slowly he slid out of Harry ands at back on his heels. He watched as his seed slowly dripped from Harry's body.

When sliver eyes locked with green Harry was relieved to see a spark, a teasing glint of wickedness in the mercury depths. No shadows obscured the eyes. With a smirk and a wink, Draco licked, sucked and nibbled his way down Harry's body, leaving little marks and love bites. When he was settled between Harry's legs, he looked up through lowered lashes, keeping eye contact. He lowered his head and promptly engulfed Harry's cock. There was not teasing, the intensity of before was still present, but this time, the release was focused on Harry.

It didn't take long for Harry. Arms still over his head, breath coming in short gasps and hips undulating, Harry came with a soft cry, deep down Draco's throat.

After swallowing every last drop Harry had to offer, Draco pulled back with a satisfied and content smile. He got up then, and went to a stand by the window. A pitcher, basin and rag were situated there.

Draco wet the rag, came back to the bed and cleansed Harry. Every time Draco did this, Harry felt the act to be more intimate then the sex. Draco always insisted on cleansing Harry manually as opposed to magically, had since the first time they'd made love. Harry never asked why, and Draco never offered to tell.

After Draco had thoroughly cleaned Harry, he crawled onto the bed and sidled up to Harry, gathering the smaller boy in his arms.

"Was it the same thing?"

The arms around Harry tightened. "Yes."

Harry nodded and neither spoke again. Harry stayed awake listening as Draco's breathing evened out as sleep claimed him. He turned and faced Draco, still in the circle of the blonde's arms.

This happened occasionally. Draco would get this haunted, desperate look in his eyes. It was almost as if he was unaware of what was happening to him. He had not control, only acted on instinct. He needed to reaffirm his life and Harry's in the most basic way possible. Sometimes it was rough, almost violent, others it was sweet and soft, but always desperate. Harry didn't know what specific shadows and demons chased his love. He did know that he would do everything he could to help chase them away.

Harry snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace, smiling when the arms tightened, bringing him closer. Harry prepared himself to stay up the rest of the night, protecting his beloved, keeping the shadows at bay.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Thanks for taking the time to read it, and please review.**


	2. Two

Harry Potter is © J. K. Rowling, WB, Scholastic, and all others involved. Unfortunately, this doesn't include me. I'm just taking the boys out for a little joy ride.

* * *

In a room roughly the size of Hogwart's Great Hall, was gathered a congregation of people. All were dressed identically in flowing black robes. White masks hung listless at their sides, or were strewn about the floor.

In the background, Draco Malfoy tied to remain as inconspicuous as possible. The feat proved to be near impossible with him being who he was. He kept his face blank and his eyes hooded. He'd retreated to a far corner of his mind. To a place where screams, pain and death never reached.

He stood motionless at the scene in front of him. A girl was bound to a dais. Blood dripped from her nose and the corner of her mouth. The whites of her eyes were blood red, also. Her hair was greasy, tangled and matted. The tattered vestiges of her clothes were covered in dirt, blood, semen, piss and shit.

She was tonight's entertainment/lesson. All the Death Eaters took their pleasure of her; whether it was torturing her, cutting her, or fucking her; everyone had a turn.

Blessedly, it didn't take long for her mind to snap. It was Draco who'd done it. He had walked up to her, wand out, and looked into her eyes. The tears had stopped long ago. Instead, she stared up at the ceiling. He had reached out and tucked an errant strand of black hair behind her ear, and she broke. He body had shuddered and convulsed, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she had screamed until her throat bled.

The others congratulated Draco on a job well done. He wanted to scream at everyone that he hadn't done anything. All he did was show some pathetic, beaten wisp of a girl a small bit of compassion. Draco felt nauseas.

He returned to the present and noticed his 'uncle' finished fucking the girl. He watched as blood seeped from where he pounded into her. He heard the grunts, the panting and the slap of skin on skin. When he'd pulled out, his 'uncle' came all over the girl's thighs and stomach.

The gathering of Death Eaters was almost finished with the girl. The only thing left to do was to record her humiliation, then kill her. Her neck would be snapped; using magic would be too good for her; a mudblood who dared to try and join Voldemort's pure ranks of followers.

She would be a message and a warning to all mudbloods and mudblood lovers, as well as those who fought for the Light.

A young girl, just out of school. A young girl with auburn hair and clear blue eyes. A young girl whose hair was colored black and whose eyes were changed to green. A young girl, who was beaten, cut, raped and broken. A young girl who would never marry, have kids or live. This young girl would serve a purpose, and Draco Malfoy promised himself he'd never forget her.

The meeting ended with plans to attack the following weekend. The Order would need to be notified. They couldn't, wouldn't, stop the attack; but they would be able to take the necessary actions to ensure there are as few casualties as possible.

It was at times such as these that Draco loathed Severus Snape with every fiber of his being, and yet loved, respected and missed him to the depths of his very soul. If Severus hadn't been caught and killed, then Draco would never be in the position to spy. But then he'd remember his Potions Professor had gone through the same thing during his tenure as a spy.

Draco apparated a mile from his house. He needed to walk in the fresh air and clear his head. He felt dirty; he always did after one of those meetings. He felt filthy in both is body and his soul. He didn't think he'd ever be clean again.

Draco walked up the steps to his house and opened the door. He took of his coat and tossed over the back of the nearest chair; too tired to care it wasn't properly put up. He went to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a large snifter of brandy. He reveled in its burn, in the alcohol's purifying capabilities; he yearned for its warmth.

Draco had just put the glass down when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle.

"It isn't safe for you here."

"I know."

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Draco was torn. He wanted to sink into the comfort Harry's arms offered, but he didn't want to taint him with his filth. Draco was dirty and he didn't want to defile someone as pure and good as Harry. Draco shuddered as he saw, in his mind's eyes, black hair and green eyes, lifeless and broken.

"You needed me." Draco melted into Harry's embrace. Those words healed Draco's weary heart. That Harry would risk himself to come to Draco…

Draco let Harry lead him upstairs and into the bathroom. He let Harry run him a bath and clean away the sweat and blood from the night. He let Harry put him to bed and take him in his arms. Draco listened to the steady rhythm of Harry's heart. And, for now at least, Draco felt clean.

* * *

Alright, this is a companion piece to Keeping the Shadows at Bay. It sort of peeks into Draco's demons and shadows. 


End file.
